


Class Play

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (kind of), (still explicit though), Classroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo doesn't know what's worse: the fact that it's blistering hot and a certain bespectacled teacher is practically making a show of himself in the middle of the class with his too-big clothes that keep threatening to slide off, or the fact that Kiyoteru himself doesn't even seem to be aware of it.</p>
<p>Luckily, class is soon dismissed for lunch and he gets his chance to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Play

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the "Drown and Lost" and "Deride" songs for making me addicted to this ship

He was doing this on purpose, Gakupo decided.

He _had_ to be doing this on purpose.

Otherwise, there was absolutely no way that the usually prim, proper, and maybe even somewhat uptight Hiyama Kiyoteru would _accidentally_ leave that last button on his shirt so completely undone, the waist of his pants occasionally dipping low enough that Gakupo didn’t even need his imagination to think of what the rest of him looked like beneath that particular layer of clothing –

It was the middle of summer, and it was _hot_.

They tag-taught summer school together, to all the kids who didn’t quite have their grades up to par and needed the extra push. Gakupo himself certainly didn’t mind it – he got paid for his work and he honestly did want to see the kids succeed at something someday – and he _definitely_ didn’t mind the extra help he got from his partner teacher.

Hiyama Kiyoteru. The guy probably could have easily become a college professor or something greater than he currently was with the knowledge and education he had, so why he chose to stay at a high school level with such a limited salary and opportunity was something Gakupo couldn’t comprehend.

He was kind, polite, and treated everyone, even the students, with the utmost respect. The students liked him, the principal liked him, Gakupo liked him – hell, _everyone_ liked him. He didn’t know what the guy did to stay so upbeat and happy all the time, but he definitely would have liked to find out.

But all that didn’t matter now, because what _did_ matter was –

The fact that Kiyoteru was seemingly (unknowingly? No _way_.) teasing him by wearing such ridiculously loose clothing.

More than once he caught the brunet pulling up at his slipping pants, rolling his already short sleeves up so that they would stop falling off his shoulders – Gakupo didn’t _understand_. The guy was cute, definitely, but he hadn’t really _thought_ about engaging in an actual relationship until just a few weeks prior with that _incident_ during the teacher meeting –

“Kamui-sensei!” Speak of the devil and he shall respond; _his_ voice interrupted the purple haired man’s thoughts and snapped him out of his reverie. “Would you mind getting an extra stack of study guides from the closet? I can’t reach them.”

“A-ah, sure.”

At least he had an excuse to _not_ look at Kiyoteru now.

As he made his way to the closet in the back of the room, Gakupo wondered if the other students were noticing it. How their other teacher was suddenly being so _scandalous_ , knowingly or not. It had to be some kind of _crime_ , he felt, how the other could be so cute yet somehow manage to pull off such an… enticing display.

_What am I thinking_ , Gakupo groaned to himself as he opened the closet door and reached up for the extra study guides. _The guy hasn’t even kissed a_ girl _before; he wouldn’t know how to be seductive._

And he knew that was true because the entire staff had once played a game of ‘get the new teacher drunk and see what he would confess’. Definitely not the most ethical of games, for sure, but no one was hurt and their boss never found out anyway.

All was good.

He grabbed the stack of stapled papers and headed his way back to the front of the room where Kiyoteru was leaning over a student’s desk and helping him with some math problem and –

Gakupo swallowed. It was an ungodly temperature; not the _best_ day to learn complex math equations while stuck in a sticky, cramped, and crowded trailer outside. Even Kiyoteru couldn’t handle the heat, apparently, if the next unbuttoned button on his shirt had anything to say about it and Gakupo could _nearly see his entire bare chest from here_ –

“Ahem.”

He cleared his throat to get Kiyoteru’s attention, and his bespectacled partner looked up with a smile, pushing the glasses that were beginning to slide off his face back up onto the bridge of his nose. “Thank you. Is there anyone else besides Kagamine-san who needs this?”

Kiyoteru stood up straight and began walking around the class to hand off the packets to those who raised their hands. Just has he passed the last one off to the final student, the bell rang, signaling lunch break. The kids all dashed out of their seats and out the door in nearly an instant, but it didn’t phase either of the teachers – they could understand the desire to be out of the sticky heat and into the cool, air conditioned building for lunch.

Gakupo watched as the other collapsed into his rolling chair, settling the unused packets down with a flop onto his desk. “It’s disgusting out here,” Kiyoteru sighed, resting his cheek flat against his folder. He was never seen writing or doing anything in it, but he always carried it around with him for some reason. Gakupo was insanely curious.

“It really is,” he agreed, sitting down in the chair next to the brunet and resting his elbows on the desk. “You sure you don’t want to go in and eat with them? Lunch break’s about forty five minutes long today – certainly long enough for you to cool down if the heat’s killing you so much.”

“Nah,” Kiyoteru shook his head. “I had a pretty big breakfast; I’m not hungry.”

“You could always just walk in and take over lunch duty.”

“And risk another food fight breaking out and getting even sticker condiments stuck in my hair and onto all my clothes? No thanks.”

The kids were so good, but there was something about lunch that seemed to release all of their inner demons.

“I guess,” Gakupo sighed. “I just want to dump a bucket of cold water over my head. This is torture.”

“I have a spare water bottle somewhere in my bag,” Kiyoteru offered. “You can use that if you want.”

“Thanks.”

He didn’t even bother arguing with the other as he stood and made his way to the brunet’s backpack, sifting through the various pockets and zippers until he finally found his treasure: the water bottle at the very bottom wedged between a calculus textbook and another folder.

Gakupo walked over to the window and opened it, sticking his head out, before uncapping the bottle and dumping the contents of it all over his head. His long purple hair drenched, he shook his head and sent millions of tiny water droplets everywhere, all over the ground outside, before moving his head back inside, closing the window behind him – while it was unbearably hot, they were told by their supervisors to keep them closed at all times lest they risk having a bug infestation in the tiny trailers.

“Thanks! That was exactly what I needed.” He tossed the empty bottle over to Kiyoteru, who didn’t bother trying to catch it and made a noise when it collided with his head.

“I don’t want it,” he groaned, lifting his face off the desk and sighing. His eyes caught Gakupo’s appearance and for a very brief moment, the purple haired male could have sworn he saw a flash of something on the other’s face. But it was gone the next instant; Gakupo wondered if he had just imagined it. “I’m not motivated to do anything anymore. It’s so hot.”

“You could always take off your shirt,” Gakupo suggested – but his voice was light; it was a joke. Not like Kiyoteru would actually _do_ it, he felt. “You’re already practically not wearing it anyway.”

“No way,” Kiyoteru, predictably, frowned. “What if one of the students comes back? I’m not having any of them see me without a shirt.”

He then proceeded to lay his head back down on the desk and said no more, leaving Gakupo to observe the classroom in silence. It remained that way for about one minute before the purple haired man made his way over to his partner and took the spare water bottle that Kiyoteru already had out, uncapped the top, and –

\-- poured it all over the brunet’s head.

Kiyoteru spluttered as he instantly sat up, shaking his head and sending water droplets fly everywhere. “Wh-what was that for?!” He coughed once and stared in bewilderment at Gakupo, a strange expression on his face as he felt the water soak into his white shirt.

“Hey, it cooled you down, didn’t it?”

“And _ruined my shirt_ ,” Kiyoteru mumbled. He took off his glasses to wipe the liquid that had fallen onto the lenses off and put them back on before sliding out of his shirt. “Now I have to wait until that dries. _Thank you_.”

“It’s just water,” Gakupo shrugged. “At least it wasn’t, say, _coffee_.”

“That would have been even worse!” The bespectacled teacher cried, gently laying his shirt over the back of his chair. “And I’m not going to even _think_ about bringing hot coffee in _this_ weather. Maybe iced coffee, though; that’s always good.”

Gakupo watched amusedly as Kiyoteru fret about, running his hands through his wet hair and trying to dry himself off. Now that the fabric of the shirt was no longer in the way, he allowed his mind to wander and his eyes to drink in the sight in front of him.

It wasn’t that Kiyoteru had a particularly impressive body, because he didn’t. He was thin, scrawny, and honestly not much to write home about, but Gakupo couldn’t help but imagine that his skin looked so smooth and would be so soft to touch –

\-- what was he thinking?

Kiyoteru was a few good years his junior; he couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ , be thinking such things about his partner. Even if his jeans were beginning to dip just a little too low again and Gakupo could see more of the other’s body without the other most likely realizing it –

“G… Gakupo?”

Suddenly Kiyoteru’s voice seemed much closer, and Gakupo’s senses woke up enough to let him know that in the short span of time he had been daydreaming, his body had moved close enough to press up behind the shorter male’s, and his hands were currently resting lightly on the other’s hips.

Unsure of how to explain his actions, Gakupo coughed nervously. “Yes?”

Kiyoteru seemed nervous. “Um… what are you doing?”

There really wasn’t much the teacher could say to diffuse the situation, so he quickly decided that it wasn’t worth it. Instead, he took a step forward and Kiyoteru’s body was forced to follow suit until the front of the younger male’s thighs hit the edge of the teacher’s desk -- effectively pinning him there as Gakupo held his arms behind his back and continued to press even closer.

“Gakupo?”

“Do you realize,” Gakupo breathed, ignoring the questioning tone in the other male’s voice. “What you have spent today doing?”

Instead of an even more confused statement or question or denial, Gakupo was surprised when the bespectacled man started to laugh in relief.

“Oh, is that it? You actually noticed? I was beginning to think that you really _were_ that oblivious.”

_There_ was the confirmation Gakupo needed, and he blinked in surprise.

Of _course_ Kiyoteru had been doing it on purpose. There was no way it could have been otherwise; he was faking it the entire time.

That really eased up his conscious.

“Well?” Kiyoteru prompted, his voice light and buoyant. “What are you going to do now?”

School hours, can’t exactly fuck him senseless right now –

Not to mention Gakupo didn’t even bring anything with him. It wasn’t as if he was _expecting_ the day’s events to occur!

… Unless Kiyoteru…

“How far did you plan this out?” Gakupo asked instead, rolling his hips up into the other male. Kiyoteru, pinned, closed his eyes and leaned forward, and when he spoke again his voice seemed a little more breathy.

“Not very far, to be honest with you,” he laughed shakily. “It wasn’t even my idea. Miki thought it’d be a great way to see if you actually _were_ into me, saying something like,” and his voice turned falsetto to mockingly mimic his roommate’s, “’ _I already know he isn’t able to resist your cute charms; now you have to turn that cuteness into something sexy so he’ll_ do _something about it!’_ ” He sighed. “Or something. I don’t know what she’s talking about.”

_You_ are _cute_ , was what Gakupo _wanted_ to say, but it went unvoiced. He himself wasn’t sure exactly when his interest in the younger male started to pop up, but when it did, he wasn’t able to ignore it.

The little quirks Kiyoteru had: the way he bit at the end of a pen while grading papers, his fingers tapping rhythms of songs he didn’t know into the side of his leg as he patiently answered student questions, the way hit bit the inside of his cheek when faced with a particularly complex conundrum, and even the more blatantly obvious ones like the fact that he was completely blind if he were to lose his glasses –

It was overwhelming.

Before he knew it, one of his hands let go of Kiyoteru’s arm and trailed around to the front of his pants, sliding past that waistband and his underwear to blatantly rest atop his most sensitive region.

Kiyoteru gasped and tried to move, but Gakupo held him still.

“G-Gakupo,” his junior’s voice sounded just a little strained. “We’re in school, during school hours. The students will be back in forty minutes.”

“Forty minutes is plenty of time,” Gakupo responded, and his fingers began to move. “Besides, you should have thought of that before coming to school like _this_.”

Kiyoteru made an attempt at bucking into his hand, but was stopped by the desk that kept him still. A bit irritated by the restriction, Gakupo altered their positions just a bit so that Kiyoteru was bent over the various papers strewn about while he remained pressed close to his backside. The younger teacher’s legs were forced open by his own, and he quickly undid the button and zipper of his pants to slide them down for easier access.

“A-ah…”

Though he couldn’t see his entire face, Gakupo noted that the tips of Kiyoteru’s ears were a lovely shade of red. Unable to resist, he lightly bit down on one, eliciting a squeak from the other teacher.

His hand moved up and down the length of Kiyoteru’s erect penis, quickly bringing it to life until it stood at full attention. Kiyoteru himself began making small, needy noises from the back of his throat, but whether he was aware of it or not, Gakupo didn’t know.

He _did_ enjoy the sounds, however.

The older male’s fingers traced small circles and patterns into the sensitive flesh, rubbing gently over the tip and moving down to gently caress his balls. Gakupo enjoyed the power he held over the other; choosing when and where to touch him – and with Kiyoteru’s arms still restrained behind his back, he had no choice but to go with it.

“G-Gakupo,” Kiyoteru whined. “You’re going too slow.”

“I think I’m going at a pretty moderate pace.”

He said this just after giving the erect penis one long stroke, and his hand moved away to rest upon the bespectacled teacher’s inner thigh.

Kiyoteru complained.

“What’s that?” Gakupo nuzzled his face into the side of the other male’s neck, and Kiyoteru was forced to lift his head and grant more access to his skin. “I’m not sure I’m hearing you correctly. What is it that you want, exactly?”

Kiyoteru’s breathing was labored, and Gakupo imagined that if he could see, then the brunet would be glaring at him right about now. “I… I want…”

“Yes?”

He swallowed. “ _Touch_ me – I don’t care what you do; just don’t _stop._ ”

Well, that was good enough, Gakupo figured.

Without warning, he pressed Kiyoteru forward _again_ until the teacher’s cheek was pressed flat against the desk, bent at a horribly submissive angle where he could do nothing but _wait_ –

\-- for some reason Gakupo’s hand started running through his wet hair, messing up the already damp locks --

And then the hand was _back,_ pumping his cock at a faster pace than earlier, eliciting a pleasured gasp from the man beneath him. The water from his hair, while not the _best_ lubricant, was better than nothing as it did its job to avoid chafing him.

“Gakupo, Gakupo…” Kiyoteru was repeated, his eyes closed and his face the loveliest shade of pink Gakupo had ever seen.

The purple haired teacher leaned down, pressing his lips against an ear. He may as well –

“You’ve been wanting this from me, right? Pinning you down, ravishing you until you can’t think… You wouldn’t have done any of this today if that isn’t the case. What else do you want from me?” His free hand trailed down Kiyoteru’s side, descending more and more until it rested upon a lower right cheek. “Do you want me to fuck you? Hard and fast, like you wouldn’t believe – what would it feel like? Having me inside of you like that…”

Kiyoteru’s eyes opened, though even Gakupo could see from his position that they were unfocused and filled with nothing but hazy lust. “Oh, _god_ …”

He didn’t know what was coming over him, but neither was complaining.

An idea formed in the purple haired man’s head, and he used one of his long legs to drag the rolling chair over. He plopped into it and dragged Kiyoteru (who let out a surprised yelp) back with him so that the bespectacled teacher’s backside was pressing into his chest, legs still splayed and held apart with Gakupo’s own.

His free hand moved to the front of his pants and pulled down his own zipper, and he pulled his underwear down just enough so that his own erect penis could be set free.

“G-Gakupo, wait,” Kiyoteru sounded nervous, though his body was still heaving and twitching with the waves of pleasure being sent through it. “We can’t –“

“Don’t worry,” Gakupo reassured. “I can’t actually fuck you here; like you said, there’s no time. So we’ll have to improvise.”

“Impro--? Mmph!”

Without warning, Gakupo’s fingers were shoved into Kiyoteru’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Kiyoteru turned his head and sent a bewildered look at the man, but Gakupo simply nodded his head, urging him to go on.

Kiyoteru rolled his eyes and started to suck.

As the digits on his right hand started to become coated with saliva, Gakupo moved his left hand up and away from Kiyoteru’s crotch (eliciting a distressed sound from said man that he ignored) and instead placed it back over the teacher’s chest, tweaking a perky nipple.

Kiyoteru jumped.

Gakupo smirked.

It was obvious to the older male that Kiyoteru was trying to say something, but whatever words he was trying to form was made completely incomprehensible by the fingers in his mouth, so he went on ignoring him.

Eventually those not-words turned into more recognizable sounds of pleasure as Gakupo continued to work at those buds, lightly pinching and twisting each one to provoke the most interesting reactions. Kiyoteru brushed backwards against his body, trying to create some sort of friction between the two of them, but Gakupo moved his hand away from the other’s chest to keep him still, ignoring the stressed groan that came with the action.

Soon enough, he pulled his fingers out, and Kiyoteru was left panting heavily from the constant build ups. He seemed interested in what exactly Gakupo was going to _do_ with those fingers, since they couldn’t exactly go all the way right now –

\-- and seemed even more confused as Gakupo started rubbing the slick fingers in between his thighs, moving them up and down until the soft skin was wet and easy to slide against.

Then Gakupo positioned himself between those thighs, and Kiyoteru finally understood.

The older man’s cock slid easily between his legs thanks to the improvised lubrication, and brushed up just beneath the other male’s balls and against the underside of his dick.

“Ah—“

With his arms finally not restrained, Kiyoteru lowered a hand to wrap around Gakupo’s and his own cocks, dexterous fingers sliding up and down as the purple haired male continued to thrust.

It was unbelievably warm – the temperature from the hot air outside combined with their own rising temperatures from their actions and the odd position didn’t exactly make for the most comfortable experience either of them had ever had; it was sticky and exhausting and _hot_.

But they both had gone too far to stop now –

Though even in the midst of pleasure, Kiyoteru was able to open an eye just enough to see the time they had left – thirty minutes; still a little favorable but a bit alarming due to the early finishers – and bit his lip, covering his mouth with one hand to prevent any unwanted and loud noises from slipping out.

Gakupo frowned.

“It’s no fun if you do _that_ ,” he tsked and closed his legs around Kiyoteru’s thighs, holding them together as tight as he could before removing his own hands. One moved down enough to wrap around both of their members together with Kiyoteru’s, and the other moved up to pry the bespectacled male’s other hand away from his mouth, holding his wrist firmly off to the side.

“Nnh,” Kiyoteru protested, though his voice wasn’t strong. “Wh-what if… some people come ba—back early…?”

“Then I don’t think keeping quiet is going to be enough.”

But he seemed to comply and loosened his grip on Kiyoteru’s wrist. Kiyoteru, for his part, didn’t try covering his mouth again, but Gakupo still suspected that he was trying not to be as loud as he could have been otherwise.

Well, that was fine by him – if things went smoothly after the fact, then he would be able to get all sorts of things out of him later.

A few more thrusts, and Kiyoteru had practically melted in his arms. His body was slack and his mouth open just enough for Gakupo to hear the softest moans of pleasure, but his fingers still cooperating enough to continuously pump his and the older male’s shafts, trying to get them closer to release with every passing second.

“G-Gakupo…” Kiyoteru breathed, his face flushed and wet hair sticking in messy clumps to his forehead. From what Gakupo could see, he looked absolutely _ravished_ , and the fact that it was mostly his fault felt _good_. “I’m…”

“G-got it,” Gakupo grunted. Reaching over onto the teacher’s desk, he was just barely able to grab the tip of a tissue with his fingers, and he pulled back to hold it over their cocks in preparation for the climax.

Kiyoteru made a high pitched noise from the back of his throat before his body seized up – his thighs were gripped together even tighter, and that was enough for Gakupo to also hit his climax.

They both came inside the tissue, and Kiyoteru fell limp on top of him as if he was boneless after riding out his orgasm. Gakupo was still calming down, but he tossed the dirty tissue into the closest trash can before wrapping his arms around the smaller exhausted male and held him close.

But Kiyoteru pushed his face away and complained. “No, it’s hot and I’m uncomfortable.”

“Rude.”

“I’m not being rude, I just don’t want to be hotter than I already am. It’s _still_ disgusting out here.”

With that, the teacher rolled off of Gakupo’s body and hit the floor with a little more force than what was probably necessary. Gakupo expected the teacher to head for his clothes, but instead the other male immediately walked towards the windows and began to open them.

“Uh, pretty sure I remember being told that we supposed to keep them closed due to the bugs—“

“I don’t care,” Kiyoteru interrupted him as he continued opening all of the windows.

Gakupo shrugged and sat back in the chair, watching amusedly as the naked man went about the room. Eventually Kiyoteru seemed to realize that he hadn’t put his clothes back on, and he quickly bounced beneath the windows and back to where they had been discarded. He quickly slipped them back on, and gave a mild glare at the taller male as he began snickering.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Kiyoteru shrugged and then went about reorganizing the desk so that there wasn’t a giant clear space in the middle. One he was done, he took a step back and admired his work, nodding his head once and then sitting down on the floor.

“I’m tired,” he pouted. “This is your fault. It’s hot and I had no choice _but_ to put clothes on. My shirt isn’t even dry!”

“Yeah, but it’s cooling you down, right?” Gakupo asked, zipping up his pants and fixing his own appearance just in time for his ears to pick up the young voices of a couple of students already returning from their lunch.

Kiyoteru raised an eyebrow. “Not at all. The air is hot, my shirt is hot, the water in the bottle wasn’t even cool before you dumped it all over me – this is the worst possible scenario.”

Gakupo opened his mouth to make a retort but stopped when the two Kagamines popped their head in the doorway. Surprisingly, they weren’t covered from head to toe in their lunches.

Rin had an odd expression on her face. “Why are you on the floor, sensei?”

Without missing a beat, Kiyoteru replied, “Because Kamui-sensei stole the chair from me and I have nowhere else to sit.”

_Thanks_ , Gakupo thought, sending an unamused glance at the bespectacled teacher. Kiyoteru smirked back at him.

“You could have just sat in one of our desks,” Len rolled his eyes, strolling in the room. “Not like we would have minded until class started up again.” He headed for his desk before pausing, raising an eyebrow. “Why are the windows open?”

“You idiot, it’s because it’s _hot_ ,” Rin smacked the back of her brother’s head. “I actually wanted to open the windows _earlier_.”

“But we’re gonna get a lot of _bugs_ ,” Len looked uncomfortable. “And other gross things.”

“That’s why I brought bug spray,” the girl smiled devilishly as she walked over to her bag and pulled out the can in question. “And you can’t have any.”

“What? No fair! Rin!”

Gakupo and Kiyoteru watched amusedly as the two siblings argued back and forth over the can, but they didn’t interfere – as long as the argument didn’t turn physical, they would much rather have nothing to do with getting themselves involved in the debate.

“I think I learned my lesson,” Kiyoteru muttered in a low voice so that only Gakupo could hear. The older man tilted his head towards the other in interest. “I’m not going to listen to what Miki says anymore.”

“Aw, but it turned out so well for us,” Gakupo smiled. “Unless you would prefer us going somewhere more private?”

“These types of things are _supposed_ to be private!” Kiyoteru whispered in a quick voice, occasionally glancing at the arguing twins to make sure they didn’t stop and listen in on their conversation.

“It’s not my fault – what do you _expect_ to happen when you spend all day practically stripping in front of the entire class?”

“I was not _stripping_ —“

“Okay, that may have just been me. But my point still stands; you can’t expect to wear clothing that shows off different parts of your skin at different intervals and expect someone to _not_ notice. I wonder if the kids noticed anything.”

Kiyoteru’s eyes widened in horror at the implications. “Oh, god! What if they _did_? I can’t face them _now_ – I’m turning in early—“

“No, you’re not.” Gakupo stuck out a leg and stopped the other teacher before he could make his mad dash to the school office. “I’m sure if they did, someone would have brought it up by now. They were probably just thinking of how boring you are and how much they want to go home; I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who cared enough.”

“Gee, _thanks_.”

They looked up just in time to see Len successfully wrench the can of bug spray out of his sister’s hands, and Rin tackled him to the floor.

Kiyoteru sighed and stood up, ready to intervene.

But before he could get too far, Gakupo grabbed his arm and pulled him back, whispering in his ear, “We can finish this up at my house over the weekend. What do you say?”

Kiyoteru’s face turned red and all he could do was nod dumbly.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd at all I'm sorry
> 
> I just really needed to write this pair since it's so underrated and it needs more love. There's quite a bit of Japanese smut fanfiction for this ship, but no English ones that I could find and thus this was created.
> 
> ... i may or may not write more of them.


End file.
